La historia jamas contada
by Princesa Tomoyo
Summary: Una chica de la epoca de Kagome en la epoca Sengoku.¿sera que el fin de naraku se acerca poco a poco? ademas se descubren sentimientos. leanlo plissss


Inuyasha: la historia jamas contada 

Inuyasha y kagome se encontraban discutiendo como siempre y los demas los observaban:

Kagome: inuyasha eres un idiota y un bruto.

Inuyasha: y tu eres una pesada.

Kagome: ¿qué has dicho...?

Inuyasha: no ,espera kago..

Kagome: siéntate, siéntate, sientateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Inuyasha estaba estampado en el suelo.

Miroku: siempre igual.

Shippo: nunca cambiaran.

Sango: y encima se enfadan por tonterías pero inuyasha es el que siempre la provoca.

Miroku y shippo: tienes razon.

Después de un rato inuyasha ya se habia levantado y kagome no seguia enfadada. Se dirigieron al bosque porque kagome habia sentido un fragmento de la joya.

Kagome: mirad hay una cueva.

Inuyasha: vamos ha entrar. Puede que este alli el fragmento.

Miroku-sango-shippo: si.

Sango: vamos kirara.

Kirara: weuuu.

Entraron a la cueva y vieron como habia algo que brillaba mucho.

Inuyasha: mirad es un fragmento.

Kagome: si pero esta inscrustado en una especie de barrera y ademas es de color negro...voy a purificarlo con una flecha.

Disparo la flecha y cuando cogio el fragmento desaparecio la luz y al desaparecer se pudo ver como poco ha poco se iva mostrando la figura de una chica humana que bestia un uniforme con una falda roja de cuadros escoceses y una camisa como la de kagome pero en rojo, su pelo era igual que el de kikyo pero de color castaño, delgada y alta y ojos de color verde cazeria.(aunque todavía no los habia mostrado)

Inuyasha: pero si es...

Kagome: una humana de mi epoca porque ese uniforme es de mi epoca y ademas...

Miroku: muy bella..

Sango: miroku...

Inuyasha: la cosa es que hace aquí.

Kagome: inuyasha cogela y vamos a la cabaña de la anciana kaede a lo mejor ella sabria explicarnos algo porque es muy extraño ...

Llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede y cuando entraron en la cabaña la anciana kaede se quedo muy sorprendida.

Kagome: anciana kaede ha ocurrido algo muy extraño.

Y se lo explico todo.

Kaede: vereis hay algo que creo que deberíais saber. Cuando yo era pequeña fui cerca del pozo a recoger flores y alli vi como esa chica salio de el ,parecia desorientada al igual que tu kagome la primera vez que viniste, a partir de ese momento no la volvi a ver, de esto hace ya 50 años.

Kagome: ¿estas diciendo que pudo pasar por el pozo?

Kaede: si asi es y ademas alguien le puso una barrera para que no envejeciera y a la vez no se moviera.

Miroku: es un hechizo que me explico mi abuelo. Consiste en meter a alguien en una barrera para que no envejezca y que ademas no salga.

Sango: pero si es lo que acaba de decir kaede.

Miroku: ya lo se.

Sango: tu nunca cambias.

Kagome: ¿y como es que la barrera tenia un fragmento negro de la joya de los cuatro espiritus incrustado?

Inuyasha: esto habra sido obra de naraku, solo el puede poner negros los fragmentos de la esfera. Hiria un dia a la cueva por yo que se que razon y clavaria el fragmento en la barrera.

Kagome: ¿pero porque?

Miroku: kagome, ¿ no te has dado cuenta del aura que desprende esta chica? y si fue naraku el que clabo el fragmento no podernos esperar que fuera para algo bueno.

Inuyasha: es cierto.

Kaede: mirad esta despertándose.

¿?:¿quiénes sois?,¿donde estoy?

Kagome: tranquila no te haremos daño. Mira yo soy kagome, ese es inuyasha, ese es shippo (...etc)y estas en la cabaña de kaede en una aldea.¿cómo te llamas?

¿?:paula.

Miroku: hola paula me llamo miroku quieres tener un...

Sango: monje pervertido.

plashffff

miroku: nada nada olvidalo ,jejejeje...

shippo: siempre igual.

Kaede: te acuerdas de lo que paso la ultima vez?

Paula: si, que estaba paseando por el templo y me cai al pozo porque tropece luego segui andando al salir del pozo asta que llego la noche asi que me quede en una cueba a dormir y ya no recuerdo mas.

Kagome: ¿para que pondría naraku el fragmento en la barrera? Porque parece que lo haya puesto hay para que paula no saliera.

Miroku: tienes razon.

Inuyasha: en definitiva...que paula estuvo sellada al igual que yo.

Kaede: exacto.

Paula se levanto.

Paula: voy a dar una vuelta.

Kagome: te acompaño.

Y juntas se dirigieron al bosque. Mientras caminaban:

Paula: kagome gracias por acompañarme.

Kagome: no pasa nada. Asi me aseguro de que naraku no viene a por ti.

Paula: bueno ,gracias de todas formas.

Y de buenas a primeras aparecio kagura.

Kagura: vaya me has ahorrado la molestia de ir a buscarte.

Paula: kagome ve a buscar a los demas yo la distraere.

Kagome: pero..

Paula: ve.

Kagome: de acuerdo.

Paula(en su mente):no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.

Kagura: eres muy valiente para ser una humana, pero te tengo que llevar conmigo.

Paula: intentalo si te atreves.

Kagura: danza de las cuchillas¡¡


End file.
